Dead Roses
by Vylette Skye
Summary: Hermione travels back in time to find out Voldemort's secrets for Harry. Hermione and Voldemort fall in love. What happens when Hermione goes back to the Twenty-first century and confronts Voldemort in the battle at Hogwarts? Enjoy!
1. That Mudblood

Voldemort watched a girl with curly brown hair approach him and Lucius. The girl sparked a memory in Voldemort's mind. A memory of the old times, the Hogwarts times, but he pushed it away, not wanting to think about the Hogwarts times.

"Mudblood," Lucius whispered. "What did you say?" Voldemort asked. "The girl coming over to us is a mudblood by the name of Hermione Granger." Again, the name and the girl sparked a memory as Lucius continued on, "May I kill her, My Lord?" "Of course not." "But, My Lord—" "Silence, Lucius. Do not question me and don't kill the girl. I want to hear what she has come to say." Then, Voldemort's mind collapsed and gave way to the memory of his past.

There was a new girl at Hogwarts. She was a transfer student from America, which was why she had come during seventh year. She was beautiful and supposedly smart.

Everyone was sitting at their House tables waiting for the first years and the new girl to be sorted. Professor Dumbledore, teacher of charms, was reading names off the list. Finally, he came to the new girl's name. "Hermione Granger," he said softly and smiled. Hermione didn't seem nervous, quite the contrary; in fact she seemed excited. She sat on the stool, and Professor Dumbledore put the hat upon her head. It waited for a while before speaking. "This young, highly trained mind calls for Ravenclaw. But, Ravenclaw is not where she shall be, neither Gryffindor, but Slytherin is where she must be, for that is her told destiny."

Hermione got up and skipped merrily over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Lucius Malfoy, who at once sarted staring at her. All the while a boy named Tom Riddle watched Hermione, trying to figure her out.

He knew that she was hiding something, especially since he heard her speak with a British accent when she was supposed to be from America. Even though Professor Dumbledore had told everyone she was born in Britain, Tom still thought she was hiding something.

But his feelings of that kind went away, when he caught her staring and smiling at him. _She is pretty and smart,_ he thought. Tom smiled back and introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Tom Riddle."

"Pleased to meet you. Do you like to read, because I do and everyone I've meet so far doesn't," replied Hermione, politely. "Yes, I do. What's your favorite subject?" "Oh, that's easy. My favorite subject is Transfiguration. What about you?" asked Hermione. Just then, a Gryffindor walked by her and called her Grangy."Those Gryffindors seem very snotty," she said in a hushed tone. "They are snotty, and annoying. My favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts." "That's the only subject I can't receive an O on, would you be willing to tutor me?"

"Why, certainly," replied Tom. Then, they both went back to eating.

Hermione cursed herself silently. She had just been thinking how charming and cute Tom Riddle was, when she was supposed to be on a mission. She had to gain information on Tom and go back to the Twenty-First Century to give Harry the information. Hermione realized that in order to do that she must pretend that she will one day become a Death Eater so she could be in Tom's little posy. But, that would be hard. Unless…unless...he had feelings for her.

_That's it, _thought Hermione; _all I have to do is make him fall in love with me; that could also help me when I go back in time._ Little did Hermione know that she would also fall in love with him, but would complete her mission successfully. But poor Hermione would have to choose between what's right and who her heart desires.

Voldemort slowly jerked out of the flood of memory, and started at the girl he loved or had loved. How could she be here? His mind's wheels were turning furiously, trying to work it out. At last, he found an answer.

She could have gone back in time to get close to him to get information for Potter. Voldemort didn't like this idea. He hated Potter, and did not want his love or his past love to have any connection with the Potter boy.

Voldemort slowly strode towards the girl, who looked like she had been crying. Hermione was scared of what Voldemort would do to her when he found out her secret. She was also scared that she would have to pick between him or Harry.

_Well, he is a forty year old mass murderer now, so that_ _might help,_ Hermione thought trying to make a joke and dispatch of her fears, but it didn't help. She looked up to see Voldemort about two feet away from her.

"Hermione Granger," he said softly, so the Death Eaters couldn't hear, "Fancy seeing you here. Feels like it was twenty years ago when you were sorted into Slytherin, doesn't it?" Voldemort eyed Hermione's Gryffindor badge that was hanging off her cloak.

"No, Tom, it doesn't. What did you do to your life? You messed up. You're a mass murderer and you're horrible. You do horrible things. Why, Tom?" Voldemort growled, and said, "Do not call me by that name."

Hermione went bravely on," Don't you remember _us_, Tom? Remember how we cared for each other? Well, guess what? I only did that so I could get information for Harry. I wasn't seventeen twenty-three years ago. I am seventeen now."

When Hermione finished her small speech, Voldemort seized the chance to talk, "You love him, don't you? You love that Potter boy. How could you, Hermione?" Hermione stood silently and waited a few moments before replying. "I love him as a brother, and to me he is a brother. I can because I can and because he will rid the Wizarding World of the worse thing that has ever happened to it. You."

Hermione was close to tears now. Voldemort remained silent, trying to make a plan that would get his beloved 'Mione to love him again. Then, he spoke, "I understand why you love him and not me. As cruel as I may seem, I am also understanding. We were born into a different century. I accept that now."

Tears dripped down Hermione's face. If it had been anyone else, Voldemort would have been laughing, but it was his beloved. And in that instant, Voldemort knew what he had to do. He took out his wand, and Hermione couldn't see it since her eyes were blinded with tears.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione and whispered, "Studify." Hermione was thrown backwards. Voldemort looked behind him and quickly motioned for Lucius to pick Hermione up.

"Where shall I put her, My Lord?" "You will bring her back to the Base and I will be there shortly. Take all the Deatheaters with you." The Deatheaters left Voldemort alone.

Voldemort looked up at Hogwarts and saw the Potter boy and the red-haired boy running around. They were looking for Hermione. Voldemort casted a spell that made his voice louder, so Potter could hear even though he was so far away.

"Harry Potter, my Deatheaters and I are leaving. If you are looking for the mudblood, she is dead. I killed her for deceiving me and then, I burnt her ashes. Goodbye boy who lived. We will see each other soon, of that I am sure." Then, Voldemort aparated, leaving Harry and Ron to cry and mourn Hermione, who they believed to be dead.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked. She sat up and looked around her; she was on a bed with white sheets, in a room that had stonewalls and a wooden door with a brass handle.

Hermione tried to remember what had happened: she had gone to talk to Voldemort and he had stunned her. Hermione sighed and fell back against the pillow on the bed. She twirled her hair in her fingers, wondering where she was and where were Harry and Ron.

Then, the door opened and without turning to look at the person who opened it, Hermione knew who had stepped into the room. Voldemort. She turned around to see Voldemort's face right next to hers. "Hello Tom," said Hermione; one of her defenses against the most powerful wizard of all time was his old name and his love for her.

Voldemort sneered and replied, "You think you can defend yourself by a name? Or love? That's what that Potter boy's mom used to defend him and look where it got him."

"Where is he?" asked Hermione, desperately. Voldemort laughed and didn't answer; instead he moved his head closer to hers and spoke, his voice barely a whisper, "You will suffer for what you did to me. You _will_ cower under the Dark Lord. As for Potter, I have no idea where he is. I don't even know if he and his red haired friend are even alive." Hermione shook her head, trying to imagine that she was somewhere else with someone else.

Tears dripped down her rosy cheeks as Voldemort laughed like a psychopath. Then, he cupped her chin in his hands and she flinched at his touch. "I will never forgive you. Love you, maybe. Forgive you, never," he sneered. He took his hands away and brushed a tear off her cheek. He stayed there in that position for a long time. His head was bent in either agony or he was thinking. Hermione didn't dare to move as he stayed silent. Was this really the 17 year old boy she had loved?

No, of course not; he had changed, she thought. But a small part of her heart, whose voice wasn't strong, definite, but not strong, answered, did he change, did he, or is he the same boy just waiting to pop out?

Hermione shook those thoughts away. She had greater matters at hand, how was she to escape? "Oh, but you won't be escaping and it appears that the fact that I am a wonderful legillumans slipped your mind," murmured Voldemort, softly.

"What do you want, Tom?" asked Hermione in a bored tone. Voldemort lifted his head up and bored his cold, black eyes into Hermione's usually sparkling brown ones. "You should know the answer to that," he said. And Hermione did. The answer was as plain as day. He wanted her, whether he wanted her for the reason to suffer her or because he loved her was still unclear, but he loved her. And she loved him, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

"Why did you change into a cold-hearted, snake-looking mass murderer?" she asked, her voice cracking with sadness. Again, Voldemort gazed into her eyes, but this time he said, "A dying man may seek nothing but comfort, a living man seeks revenge, but a man with an empty soul seeks whatever is not his."

Hermione hiccupped and Voldemort smiled, he actually smiled! Though it was a smile, it was a creepy, I want to kill you, kind of smile, thought Hermione. Voldemort laughed his creepy laugh, and said, "I hate you, love you, admire you, treasure you, and want to die for you all at the same time. But I know that you will always be loyal to your friends so, if you promise not to tell Potter and the red haired one nothing of this conversation or of my secrets that you learned, when you visited me from the past, I will return you to your friends. But if you break the promise, your soul will be mine."

"I promise," said Hermione, with no hesitation. Voldemort nodded and whispered something under his breath. "Close your eyes," said Voldemort. Hermione did so, and she felt him kiss her forehead and whisper "I love you", before she fell out of consciousness.


	2. You Cannot Love

**I know that Lucius and Tom didn't go to school at the same time, but I wanted to use characters that everyone knew about. I meant to write a note about it earlier but I forgot. Sorry.**

**Ok, guys and girls. I am running out of ideas for this story. I have a perfect ending in mind that I think is perfect, but I cannot think of the climax for this story or anything else. Please review with your ideas!!!!Thanks!!! :)**

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was lying in what she believed to be the remains of the hospital wing. The roof was gone and so were most of the walls and there were only two beds, which were tattered. Wow, she thought, this is a result of just one battle with Voldemort. She sat up as Harry and Ron walked into room. When they saw Hermione, they gasped. "Hermione, you're dead," said Harry. "Yeah," stammered Ron. Hermione shook her head and said," I am not dead, guys. Voldemort kidnapped me. He just told you guys that I was dead." "How did you escape?" asked Ron. "I don't know," lied Hermione," I fell asleep and then I woke up here.

"Who is left?" asked Hermione, softly. Ron and Harry understood. "Us, Luna, the whole Weasly family minus Fred, Fleur, all the teachers minus Snape and the students went home," answered Harry in a hushed tone.

Ron looked down at the ground. Hermione patted his arm as tears dripped down his face, landing on the floor. "It will be okay," she said, trying to comfort him. He nodded as Draco Malfoy entered the remains of the hospital wing.

"Why are you here?" asked Harry. Though the Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew Draco wasn't evil and didn't work for Voldemort, they still hated him. "I heard Hermione was kidnapped by Voldemort and I wanted to know if she saw Severus," said Draco.

"Oh my god, Draco, we forgot to tell you. Snape is good and was working for Dumbledore but he's dead," said Hermione, who was getting ready to cry. "What?" Draco asked. Harry and Ron nodded, glumly and Draco slumped to the floor. "He's all I had left," murmured Draco. "We know and we're sorry, mate," replied Ron. "You wouldn't understand!" exclaimed Draco as he fled from the room.

We would, thought Hermione. Hermione started crying and Ron hugged her as Harry gave her a box of Berty's Every Flavoured Beans, which the three ate together in despair.

* * *

Voldemort was dreaming, or he was pretty sure he was dreaming. He was in a meadow; the hard ground was covered in a soft white sheet of snow and gentle snowflakes fell from the sky. Hermione was with him and he wasn't Voldemort anymore. He was the 17 year old Tom Riddle. The person Hermione wanted him to be. She was in his arms and it seemed like the world doesn't matter. They were lost in a snowy setting and a plot of fondness. Of course, dreams never do last long and Voldemort woke up feeling alone and sadness overtook him.

"My lord," said Lucius, who was in the kitchen making Voldemort's breakfast, (even Dark Lords have to eat.) "Yes, Lucius," replied Voldemort, awaiting what Lucius was going to ask him. "Why did you let the mudblood go free and why didn't you kill her?"

"Don't use that word," snapped Voldemort, not thinking about his reputation, his unkindness. Lucius bowed his head in a gracious apology and waited for Voldemort to answer his question.

After a while of waiting in silence, Lucius was quite sure the Dark Lord was not going to do so. But the almighty Lord surprised him and said, "I didn't kill her because she could be useful and I let her go free because I am a very good Legilimens so I may read her mind even from far away. She will come in handy."

"I see," said Lucius, quietly, "Greyback was thinking that you fancied the girl and I wanted to put his ill thoughts at rest in my mind." "I shall have to punish him then," said the Dark Lord. Lucius smiled, but covered his face quickly. "You too," said the Dark Lord. Lucius grimaced and braced himself for pain that didn't come. Voldemort smiled and began thinking. He missed Hermione desperately, but felt that he did the right thing by letting her go.

Voldemort sighed in despair. "What's wrong, My Lord?" asked Lucius softly. "I need the girl back," said Voldemort, who was thinking furiously as he talked. "I will help, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, Lucius, you will do nothing. I can kidnap a teenage witch by myself," said the Dark Lord. Lucius bowed his head in apology as Voldemort began to eat.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco, and Hermione had decided to assign themselves different jobs. Harry's job was to patrol the entrance to the Grounds from Hogsmede. Ron and Draco's job was to help the sick people in the Hospital Wing. Luna's job was to watch the west side of Hogwarts and Hermione had to watch the east side of Hogwarts.

Hermione was standing next to the Womping Willow when Voldemort appeared next to her. "Hi," said Hermione softly, "Why are you here?" Voldemort didn't answer, instead he took her by the hand and aparated. Hermione felt that she was being squeezed and would be as flat as a pancake if she didn't stop aparating soon. She was still holding Voldemort's hand (she would fall into nothingness if she let go) and it was cold and firm.

She couldn't see a thing and was beginning to get scared, when she landed gently in a room she knew very well. When she was back at Hogwarts with Vodemort, she had seen his dreams and this room was one of them. The room's walls were painted blood red and the floor was painted black, as was the ceiling.

Voldemort's dream had begun with Hermione and him sitting in bean bag chairs and they both were reading. Then, the dream changed and they were talking. Hermione was telling him something, but he couldn't hear her voice. All Voldemort knew was that she was sad and crying. Then, he was hugging her and telling her that all would be fine. Then, the dream ended. The room in which Voldemort had brought Hermione to was exactly the same as the one in his dream.

"Do you recognize the room?" asked Voldemort, who was still holding Hermione's hand. "Yes," said Hermione softly, "Why have you kidnapped me again? Can't you just let me get on with my life?" "Never," snarled Voldemort, tightening his grip on Hermione's wrist. "Let go of me," cried out Hermione, in pain and disgust.

Voldemort laughed. "I thought you loved me, Tom," said Hermione desperately, her eyes filling with tears, "But I guess Dumbledore was right, you cannot love."


	3. Hermione, A Traitor?

**Special Thanks to Midnight Lost for thinking of the idea for this chapter!**

"Where is she? Have you found her?" asked Harry. Everyone shook their head no. Harry sighed. Hermione had been missing for some time now.

"Come with me, Ron. I want to talk to you," said Harry. Ron and Harry walked down to the lake. "Ron," said Harry, "I think that there is something that Hermione isn't telling us. No one should be able to survive and escape being kidnapped by Voldemort, especially a muggle born. Remember how she wouldn't talk to us about going back in time? She would only tell us Voldemort's secrets. Nothing else. I think that something happened to make her change her feelings about Voldemort and us."

"I can't believe you, Harry," said Ron, "You think Hermione is a traitor. You're wrong Harry. You're wrong." Ron stormed off. "Ron. I never said she was a traitor. Ron. Ron!" yelled Harry. Harry sighed and sat down, wanting to cry.

* * *

Voldemort was holding Hermione close to him and they were aparating. "Where are we going?" asked a very annoyed Hermione. "Hogwarts," smirked Voldemort. "No!" cried Hermione.

"You don't want to see your friends?" asked Voldemort as he laughed. He knew that she didn't want her friends to know the truth. "We aren't going to see Potter or the red head boy. We are going to see Ginny."

"Why?" asked Hermione, puzzled. "Because she is the one who found my diary. And her blood will make me young again."

Voldemort and Hermione landed right in front of Ginny who screamed. Voldemort quickly brought out his wand and stunned her.

Then, Voldemort conjured up a small, glass bottle. Using his wand as a knife, Voldemort cut into Ginny's skin and collected the bright red blood. Then, he aparated again, dragging Hermione with him.

**Sorry it is soo short. I wanted it to be like a preview for upcoming chapters! Please Review!**


	4. The Young Tom

Hermione was sitting in a bright green armchair with Nagini curled up on her lap. Every minute or so, Hermione looked down at the snake uneasily.

Voldemort didn't want her to escape, so he gave Nagini orders to watch her. Hermione looked down at the snake and, careful not to wake it, she stood up. Nagini's slits of eyes opened and she hissed at Hermione.

"I'm just going to get a book off the bookshelf," said Hermione, feeling foolish for talking to a snake. Nagini slithered onto the floor and watched Hermione pick up a book on wandless magic.

"There is no way that you can do wandless magic, mudblood," said a voice that came from behind Hermione. Without looking up, Hermione knew who had entered the room. "Draco Malfoy, I had been wondering when I would see you and unfortunately now you're here."

"Wow, mudblood you actually managed to hurt my feelings. Not. But, I can hurt yours. You are so stupid and ignorant. Yes, you may be the best in our year, but that is only because you stole your magic and wand from a smart wizard or witch. _You_ aren't good at magic at all. The wizard you _stole _magic from is good. Aw, are you crying yet?"

Hermione looked up from the book and whispered, stupefy. Draco fell down, stunned. So, wandless magic really does work, thought Hermione with a giggle.

"That was very impressive, my dear," said another voice from behind Hermione.

"I am NOT your dear," said Hermione, with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. At that moment Hermione realized that the voice she thought sounded like Voldemort's was more musical and more recognizable, just from long ago.

Hermione turned around with a big, hopeful smile on her face. Right behind her chair, with Nagini next to his feet, was Tom Riddle.

"Tom!," screamed Hermione in happiness. Hermione jumped up, throwing the book on the floor and ran to the now laughing-in-joy Tom.

"Hermione!" Hermione thrust her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly. Hermione closed her eyes, committing the moment to memory. Tom did the same. "How are you?" asked Hermione when the couple pulled out of the embrace. "Fine, my dear. Who did you think I was?"

And that was when Hermione remembered. She had thought that she was with the ghost of the old Tom or he was part of her memory and she was dreaming. Hermione ran from Tom and pinched herself repeatingly.

Tom realized that she had thought he was a dream and said, "I am not a dream. I am me."

"You aren't you. You are still Voldemort, the cruel one, the one who murders. You just have your old body," screamed Hermione in agony.

Silver tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. Tom laughed a cold laugh that sounded scarier than Voldemort's.

"Yes, I am still Voldemort, but you like me this way. You hugged me, Hermione. You wanted to kiss me. You wanted me."

"I like the old Tom, the Hogwarts Tom, the Tom who lived fifty years ago."

"Well, he's GONE," said Tom sharply with his cold, beady eyes. Hermione gave a tiny scream of frustration. Tom giggled.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Hermione. Tom was immediately silent. Just then, Draco groaned and sat up with a blank look on his face.

"What happened?" asked Draco. Hermione smiled. "Go, Malfoy," spat Tom. Draco nodded and ran out of the room. Hermione turned back to Tom.

"So you used Ginny's blood to turn you into your younger self?" she asked. Tom nodded and Hermione said, "Poor Ginny." "Why?" asked Tom, raising his left eyebrow.

"She'll have the guilt of returning you to your younger self," said Hermione, impatiently. "See, Hermione?" asked Tom, "You and I would make a perfect pair. You have sympathy and I have anger, and we both have brains and love. Together, we make a whole."

"NO!" screamed Hermione, her face red with anger, "WE DON'T!" Toms sighed and whipped out his wand. "Duel me," he said calmly.

"What?" asked Hermione, evidently confused. "Duel me," Tom said again. "I don't have a wand," said Hermione cautiously.

"You were reading a book on how to do wandless magic. You don't need a wand," said Tom. Hermione was about to argue, but Tom screamed, "Stupefy."

"Ennervate," screamed Hermione. Tom's spell was blocked. Tom was about to cast another spell but Hermione held up a hand. She had an idea. A very good idea.


	5. Down On One Knee

Hermione walked over to Tom. Her idea was that she would kiss him and then stun him, because he would be too distracted. She walked over and kissed him, softly.

Hermione told herself to stop, that she needed to stun him but she couldn't. She was enjoying the kiss too much. It felt like the exact opposite of dementors.

Tom was kissing her back, when she finally stepped away. "God, 'Mione, what inspired the change?" Hermione shrugged, not wanting to give away that she was going to stun him.

Tom smiled. He knew her idea and he was happy that she was starting to like him again. "Come here," he whispered, coldly. Hermione stood her ground. "You know you want to," he said egging her on. Hermione obeyed and walked over.

Tom held her hand up and kissed it. "May I have this dance?" he asked, smirking. "Of course," Hermione said, willing to go along with the charade.

Tom put his right hand on her waist and began to dance with her. One twirl, two, three. And many more. Hermione felt her body being lifted off the ground as if she was a bird.

The music became real and the spinning started to get faster. And faster, and faster. Until finally, Hermione was dizzy and collapsed on the floor. Tom laughed, coldly.

Hermione glared at him and tried to get up. She fell down again. "What did you do to me?" asked Hermione, annoyed. "I made you love me," laughed Tom.

He knelt down on the floor _down on one knee_ and pulled out something from his pocket. A small blue, velvet box. It opened and revealed a ring with a bright ruby in the middle. Hermione Jean Riddle was inscribed in the inside of the ring.

"Hermione Jean Granger," said Tom softly, "Will you marry me?" Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She was being proposed to at age 17 by a mass murderer. Hermione didn't want to hurt Tom's feelings but she had to say no.

"No, Tom," said Hermione quietly. Tom's eyes flashed red in fury. He stood up and threw the box on the floor. The ring clattered. "HERMIONE, YOU WILL MARRY ME, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO!" he demanded.

"No, Tom, I'm sorry," said Hermione, tears of fear in her eyes. Tom pulled out his wand and shouted, "CRUCIO!" Hermione fell to the floor and clattered like the ring.


	6. Dumbledore's Wise Words

**Thanks to Leanora! She gave me the idea for Draco's part in this chapter and she reviews constantly. THANKS SO MUCH! Please review, peoples.**

Hermione half walked, half limped towards the door, trying to exit the library. She tried the doorknob, but to her annoyance, it was locked and she didn't have her wand.

She turned around, her lips stained with blood and stared at Tom. His eyes met hers in cold silence.

Then, from the door on the other side of the room, walked in Draco Malfoy. He looked astounded at Hermione. Instantly, he drew his wand and said, "What the hell are you doing in here, mudblood?"

In a flash, he was next to Hermione, his wand at her neck. "Little Malfoy," said Tom quietly, but firm and you could still hear the anger in his voice, "Don't ever call my wife that word ever again and don't you dare think about harming her."

Draco's eyes went wide and Hermione spat, "I am NOT your wife. I am your prisoner." Tom laughed, throwing his head back. "You'd rather be my prisoner, when you could be my wife?" he asked still laughing. Then, his face was blank of emotion and said, "So be it. Little Malfoy, torture her. Break her spirit, her will to disobey."

"With pleasure," said Draco, grinning like a fool. Tom glared at Hermione and then swept out of the room. Draco circled Hermione, who whimpered. Draco laughed softly and said," Don't worry, Hermione. I am going to get you out of here."

Hermione's head jerked up. "What?" "That's right, Hermione. I am in the Order. I am gonna get you out of here and I won't torture you, I promise." Hermione tried to make her face seem as though she was calm, but she wasn't. She wanted to be back with Harry and Ron, but she didn't want to leave Tom.

Then, Draco took off his shoe and held it up. He whispered something and told Hermione to grab on. Knowing there wasn't anything else she could do, she reached to grab on, as Tom entered the room.

Draco gave a quiet scream and grabbed Hermione's hand in his. As the port key spun them 'round and 'round, Hermione looked down at Tom's betrayed face. He missed her already.

Draco and Hermione came crashing down into the Headmaster's office. Harry and Ron were sitting in chairs across from each other.

They both got up the second Hermione fell on the floor. "Hermione!" they shrieked. Ron ran over to help her up, as Draco ran over to tell Harry that Voldemort saw them leave.

"Thank you, Draco," said Harry, rather calmly, then he turned to Hermione, "Oh my god, you're hurt, 'Mione." "Don't call me that," snarled Hermione; it reminded her of Tom. Harry and Ron flinched. "Sorry," muttered Harry.

Hermione didn't say anything; she just looked at the floor. "Did Voldemort hurt you really badly?" asked Ron quietly. "Yes," Hermione lied, "I was tortured more times than I can count, but he kept healing me, so it would hurt more. He wanted me to invent torture curses for him, but of course I didn't."

"What room did he keep you in?" asked Harry. "A dungeon," lied Hermione. The lie was easier the second time. Harry nodded and said, "Would you like to be healed?" Hermione was about to say yes, but then she realized that her pain and cuts made her stronger and they were the only thing that proved to her that Tom was still bad.

Hermione looked up at the wall and said nothing. "Um… ok," said Harry, quietly, "I guess we'll leave you alone in here and give you time to think." "Thanks," said Hermione, matching Harry's tone.

Harry, Ron and Draco left. Hermione continued to stare at the wall and then she fell down onto her knees and began to cry. "What's wrong, Miss Granger?" asked a voice. Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore's portrait to her right.

"Nothing," stuttered Hermione. I am a villain, a deatheater, I am as bad as Tom, how could I like him, thought Hermione.

"No, my dear child, you are not a deatheater, you will be a hero. You will help Voldemort die. You will help Harry win. It doesn't matter that you have feelings for him. You both are well-matched," said Dumbledore, soothingly.

"You mean we are both evil," cried Hermione. "No, no, no, my dear. The only evil people ever to be inside Hogwarts were Gellert Grindlewald, Tom Riddle, and Dolores Umbridge."

Hermione sniffled a laugh. "You and Tom are both smart, good looking, and like leadership. Soon, your love and friendship will be on a line. A line you will cross and won't come back from."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore's portrait with alarm in her eyes, "You mean I will die?"

"Not necessarily, but that is a possibility as it is for everyone. But I will tell you this, if you die, a certain evil someone will die with you and you will be happier than you ever have been. Death isn't to fear, what you should fear is fear itself. Remember that, Miss Granger, and now, goodnight!"


	7. Marry Me 'Mione

Hermione used wandless magic to conjure up a sleeping bag and pillow. Hermione lay down on the floor of Dumbledore's office and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione felt herself being nudged. "Yes?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "Hermione, wake up." It was Ron.

Hermione got up slowly and opened her eyes. Ron was wearing muggle attire and was standing above her. "Walk with me?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and said, "Let me straighten my hair." Blushing, she waved her wand over her head, turning her bushy mass of hair to regular curly brown hair, and then she added blue eye shadow, lip gloss, and blush.

"Come on," said Ron quietly. They left Dumbledore's office. They walked down the stone path to Hagrid's house. Instead of going inside, Ron led Hermione behind it and out to a cliff with moss and trees all around.

Ron bent on his knees and said, while blushing, "Hermione, I just wanted to say that I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you and that is why—"

He paused, reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Marry me, 'Mione."

Hermione froze. Over a span of two days, she had gotten proposed to by two people and she was only seventeen!

"Uh," said Hermione, thinking furiously. She couldn't say no to Ron, but she couldn't say yes. She loved Tom, but she didn't want to hurt Ron.

Ron looked down at the ground, sad. After a couple of seconds, Hermione made her decision.

She took a deep breath, calmed herself and said, "Yes, Ron, of course. I love you too." If Hermione were to tell the truth, she would say, I love you like a brother, but she lied.

Ron looked up, his face brightening. He swung her off her feet and kissed her quickly. Hermione fake-smiled. This was going to be hard.

Ron placed the ring on Hermione's ring finger. Hand in hand, the newly engaged couple walked back up to Hogwarts.

Just after they left the cliff, Tom's spy walked out of the trees, eyes narrowing. The spy had seen and heard it all and the spy knew his Master wouldn't be happy.

Ron and Hermione walked back up to Dumbledore's office. "I'll go get Harry, you ask Dumbledore if he can do a marriage ceremony," said Ron, smiling like crazy.

Ron left, Hermione waited a moment and then knelt down against the floor, head in her hands.

"Don't worry," said Dumbledore, "It will turn out all right."

"Tom will kill me, if he finds out," said Hermione, weeping.

"He already knows."

Hermione looked up in shock. "WHAT?"

"Tom has a spy here. I don't know who it is yet, but I have a feeling they saw you. Besides, Harry just said his scar hurt and Tom was angry. And by the way, Miss Granger, I can and I will do a marriage ceremony."

Hermione began to cry again. "WHY?" she asked, nearing breakdown.

"Because it is essential. Do not worry, Miss Granger. If you die, it will be by Tom's hand, but not when he is angry at you. Do not worry. Straighten up, here comes Mr. Weasley."


	8. Guesses

True enough, the door opened and it was Ron, followed by Harry. Hermione just held out her hand and showed him the ring.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, "I can't believe you guys are getting married!" Ron smiled and looked so happy. Hermione shot a pleading look at Dumbledore's portrait, but he ignored her.

"Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, "I am most willing to perform a marriage ceremony for you and your fiance."

"Thank you, Headmaster!" said Ron. "Yes, thank you, Headmaster," said Hermione, her smile a little too fake.

"Your welcome," said Dumbledore, not paying Hermione any attention. "I have to go meet Ginny," said Harry. "Oh, Ginny! I have to go tell her. I'll go with you," said Ron.

The second the two boys walked out, Hermione turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Why?"

"I will tell you after what I am hoping for happens," said Dumbledore, confusing Hermione.

"Who do you think the spy is?" she asked. "Well, I assure you, I don't know, but I have guesses. Why don't you guess?"

"Draco Malfoy," said Hermione quickly.

"I don't think so, no."

"Uh, Snape?" asked Hermione. Dumbledore shook his head. "Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zambini, Flint?" asked Hermione, about to give up.

"I think it is one of those," said Dumbledore. "I am going to go find out," said Hermione. "No," said Dumbledore, "You can't leave here until you are married."

"Why?" moaned Hermione. Dumbledore just shook his head. Is he evil or something, thought Hermione.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, Miss Granger, I am not evil. I will tell you my reasoning later. Now, I must go find Mr. Weasley, if you'll excuse me."

Dumbledore glided back into his portrait a minute later. "Mr. Weasley, as well as Harry, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Neville will be here any moment."

Sure enough, a knock came to the door and Hermione opened it. The faces of Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna stared back. They all piled into the room.

"Hermione," Ron said, as he took her hands, "I am sorry, but I do not think we will be able to go on a honey moon because of the war. Once this is all over, however, we shall."

Hermione smiled and bit her lip to stop her from screaming that she didn't want to marry Ron, that she loved Tom. And then Dumbledore spoke.

"Ready for the ceremony, Miss Granger?"

**Sorry it is short. Only a couple more chapters now! Should i maybe write a prequel about Hermione's time with Tom? **


	9. The Truth Revealed

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Dumbledore.

I can't, shouted Hermione's heart. But I must, shouted her brain. And so, with tears in her eyes, Hermione Granger consented to marry Ron Weasley.

"You may kiss the bride!" exclaimed Dumbledore. Ron gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips, as Hermione gazed upon the faces of the spectators. Harry and Ginny were smiling. Luna was looking concerned. Neville was just watching. And then there was Lavender. She had a look of pure evil, enjoyment, hatred, and jealousy on her face. And in that second Hermione knew.

"Now, for the marriage certificate!" shouted Dumbledore and Harry handed Ron a slip of paper.

"Why do we need a certificate?" asked Ron, dumber than ever.

"Because, without it, we would not be legally married," said Hermione, as an idea sprang to her mind.

Ron shrugged and signed his name. Then, Hermione gripped the quill with her right hand and signed her name. Ron squinted at the paper, confused. Hermione's handwriting was a messy scrawl compared to her usual neat cursive. He hadn't noticed that Hermione had written with the wrong hand. Dumbledore observed Hermione closely but said nothing.

"You are now husband and wife," said Dumbledore. Cheers exploded from the small audience as the door banged open. Hermione watched as Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle entered the room.

"I am sorry that we had to break up this little happy ceremony," said Tom, his eyes on Hermione.

Lavender gazed at Ron and then, walked over to stand next to Tom.

"Hello, my dear," said Tom, his hand on Lavender's shoulder, his eyes on Hermione.

"Wait," said Ron to Harry, "is he talking to Hermione or Lavender? Both don't make sense."

"He was talking to me, Ron," said Hermione. Now, was the time to tell them. Hermione looked around at the faces. Harry and Ron, confused. Ginny, understanding. Neville, shocked. Lavender, evil smile. Luna, all-knowing. Dumbledore, sad eyes and understanding and concern. And Tom, admiring.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"When I went back in time to learn secrets of Tom Riddle for you, Harry, I realized that Tom Riddle was completely different from Voldemort. I came in his seventh year and Tom Riddle did not kill Moaning Myrtle until the end of seventh year. But, if you remember, he was supposed to kill her in the beginning of the year. He didn't kill her because I preoccupied him. But then, I had to return to the past and he missed me and killed Myrtle."

"I don't understand," said Ron. "Let her finish," responded Harry.

Hermione cast her shining eyes on Harry's face and he nodded. He had known.

"On my first day there, after I was sorted into Slytherin, which was where I asked the hat to put me, Tom and I started talking. We decided to tutor each other in different subjects. A friendship grew. But then, it was something more and I realized that a good way to learn his secrets was to make him fall in love with me," said Hermione, her eyes on Tom's blank face.

The tears started falling harder and Hermione began to scream things that didn't make sense to most of her listeners.

"I didn't know!" she screamed, "I DIDN'T KNOW!" Harry was about to walk over and put an arm around his distraut best friend, but Tom walked up to her quicker.

Tom hugged her and she buried her head in his chest. Then, she realized she hadn't finished her story.

More quietly, she said, "I didn't know. At the time. I didn't know that I would fall in love with him and jepordize the war and my mission."

"You wouldn't say anything about the mission," said Ron, slowly," when you came back. You just told us you didn't want to talk about it. So, you fell in love with him?"

Hermione nodded.

"THEN, WHY DID YOU MARRY ME?" exploded Ron. Hermione glanced at Dumbledore's picture.

"I told her to, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, "but she is not your wife. Hermione Jane Granger is still Hermione Jane Granger."

"What?" asked Ron, confused.

"So," piped up Luna, "I was right! Hermione signed the certificate with the wrong hand. I always knew she was left handed."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I couldn't. I love you like a brother," said Hermione.

"I STILL DON'T SEE HOW YOU COULD FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT MONSTER!" screamed Ron.

"I am not a monster! I am fighting for what I believe," snarled Tom.

"It's true. He was so sad after I left that he made Horcruxes. And that destroyed his soul. But he is back now. No Horcruxes," said Hermione.

"I still have to fight him, Hermione. I don't see how you could betray us like that," said Harry, quietly.

"I know, Harry. It kills me and I know!" said Hermione.

"I understand. Tom is charming. Tom is persuasive. And Tom is understanding. Did you know, that when I was down in the Chamber of Secrets, he actually cast a spell on me that numbed the pain? He said that he didn't want to kill me, he liked me and that he had found some sort of object that could bring back the dead and he would do that for me after he killed Harry. And I knew he wasn't lying," said Ginny, "don't worry, 'Mione. You are still my best friend. And I understand."

"Thank you, Ginny," said Hermione, the tears falling even harder.

"Will you," asked Tom, taking Hermione's hands in his, "will you marry me?"

"Tom, I love you and I understand why Dumbledore had me marry Ron. He wanted us to realize that we loved each other. But I cant marry you, not yet. The war isn't over. Either you or Harry will die and-"

"Fine!" stormed Tom and he and his deatheaters left.

"Prepare the troops," said Harry and everyone left the office except for Hermione. Harry cast her a hateful eye as he left.

"You always knew he had a heart," said Hermione.

"I did, but some days, I started to doubt it. Tom has a heart, Hermione. Voldemort, does not. And you have to decide what to do. Is this Tom really Tom or is he Voldemort?" replied Dumbledore.

"I think he is a little bit of both. What must I do, Dumbledore?"

"You must decide. Your fate is your own. I can only help out a little bit and I already did," said Dumbledore and then, he promptly fell asleep.

Hermione nodded and walked out of the office.

**SHould i write a prequel about Hermiones time with Tom in the past? Please review. the button is just below here.**


	10. Rages

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room and was about to sit in a comfy armchair when Harry and Ron walked in. They sat down and, paying no attention to Hermione, began to draw out battle plans. Hermione sniffled and walked out the door and began to wander around the deserted Hogwarts.

She walked down hallways and up stairways and was nearing the dungeons when she heard a voice that she knew very well. She peeked into an empty nearby classroom and saw Tom in front of a mirror.

She gasped. It was the Mirror of Erised. Harry had told her that it was destroyed. Tom was talking quietly to the mirror and Hermione strained to listen.

"Hermione…" came Tom's melodic voice, "I love you."

"I love you too, Tom. And I believe that you are fighting for what you think is right," answered the mirror.

He must see me in the mirror, thought Hermione.

Tom smiled and reached out to touch the mirror. As he did so, Hermione repositioned herself so that she could see better and her cloak caught on a loose stone causing her to trip into the room.

Tom whirled around, his eyes blazing with a cold fire, his mouth curled in an angry smile.

"Hermione," he said in his soft voice, "Spying on me, my love?"

Hermione didn't answer; she just got up and brushed herself off.

"Come here, Hermione." She didn't come. "I won't hurt you. I only want to ask you what you see in the mirror."

Hermione walked slowly towards the mirror and looked at its shiny surface. Across the surface, were her and Tom, hand in hand, a shiny ring on Hermione's ring finger.

"What do you see, Hermione? Potter saw his parents. Weasley saw himself. And what does the third person in the Golden Trio see? Does she see herself fighting evil and being good or does she see herself being evil? Hmm?" asked Tom.

Hermione titled her chin, stuck her nose in the air, and said in a calm voice, "I see us, how we used to be, and how we will hopefully be in the future when you surrender."

Tom smiled his sick, sadistic smile and said, "Really? And what is that?"

"I see you and me. You are nice, good, and pure of heart, as am I. A ring is around my finger and we are hand in hand and thoughts of war have vanished from our heads. I have denied it in the past, but, however, I will not deny it now. I am in love with you, Tom Riddle," said Hermione, walking closer to him, and as she leaned in, she whispered in his ear, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Fury flashed in Tom's cold, gray eyes. He ripped his wand out of his pocket and slashed it through the air. Hermione was thrown to the side and chunks of wall crashed down a couple of feet away from her. She screamed and Tom laughed harshly.

"Tom, don't let Voldemort get the best of you!" screamed Hermione as she disappeared under piles of rock and ash.

Tom waved his wand and the rocks vanished leaving a beaten Hermione on the floor.

"What did you say?" question Tom, his wand pointed straight at Hermione.

"I said… don't let… Vol.. Voldemort… get the best of you..Tom," said Hermione, breathing heavily.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tom.

"I think you know," said Hermione. She tried to sit up but she fell back to the floor. Tom rushed over, knelt to his knees, and propped Hermione up against him.

"You used to be kind. You used to be soft and your heart," Hermione stopped and placed her hand on Tom's chest, right where his heart would be.

"Your heart belonged to me," said Hermione with a sad smile, as tears came out of her eyes.

"But then, I had to go back and you forgot me in your twisted rage. You turned into Voldemort. But I like to think.. that… whenever you're with me, you are Tom again. And you are. But when you're angry, you get that desire to kill. So, don't be angry, Tom. Don't be afraid to feel happiness even though you haven't felt it in so long. Open your heart and let me in again," said Hermione.

Tom's shoulders sagged and he looked down at Hermione's tear striped face.

"How do you understand me so well?" he asked, his voice full of admiration.

"I'm your other half, Tom, the one thing that makes you whole. Not killing, not even killing Harry Potter. But, me, Hermione Jane Granger. Hopefully, to soon be, Hermione Jane Riddle."

Tom smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Go to sleep now, 'Mione. I am sorry for getting angry. I love you," said Tom, as Hermione repositioned herself so her head was resting on his knees.

"Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

When Hermione woke up, Tom was in another one of his rages. The walls were completely destroyed and random classroom objects were tossed around the room. Tom was in the middle of it all, things flying around him, and then suddenly, he belted out a loud yell and everything crashed into each other.

"Tom," screamed Hermione, "TOM! STOP IT! WHAT'S THE MATTER? WHAT HAPPENED?" She stood up and with a flick of her wand, everything was cleaned up. Tom yelled again and screamed, "Expelliarmus." Hermione dogged the spell and looked up at Tom, wondering what had caused his new rage.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" he screamed. "I do," pleaded Hermione, as stuff began to circle around her. All of a sudden all of the objects flew in and started attacking Hermione. She was thrown to the ground and was stabbed by quils, hit by textbooks, and bruised by other things. After the objects were finished, Hermione lay weakened in a heap on the cold stone floor.

"What's the matter, mudblood? Don't know any spells to help you? Not strong enough to fight objects? Hah!" laughed Tom.

"Not strong enough to fight emotions," answered Hermione, "Why, Tom? What happened while I slept?"

"I love Ron and Harry soooooo much!" Tom imitated her voice.

"What? When did I saw that?" asked Hermione.

"It's true, though," accused Tom, "You do love them. More than you love me!"

"I love you all!" pleaded Hermione, sitting snorted and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Crucio!" he snarled. Hermione screamed and screamed. Finally, Harry and Ron ran into the room.

"Hermione!" screamed Ron, as Harry pointed his wand at Tom.

"Goodbye, mudblood!" snarled Tom, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry and Ron screamed as Tom vanished and their best friend was thrown to the ground, with a look of utmost terror on her shocked, pale, heartbroken face.


	11. True Love

Harry and Ron crouched around Hermione. "NO!" screamed Harry.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Ron.

But Hermione lay motionless on the ground.

"Let's take her up to Dumbledore," said Harry, "There must be some way.."

"Some way, what, Harry? HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED HER AND SHE TRUSTED HIM! SHE'S DEAD, HARRY. DEAD. GONE. LIKE YOUR PARENTS!" screamed Ron, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"No, there must be a way," said Harry and he scooped Hermione up into her arms and screamed, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!"

The broom came racing towards him and he hopped on it, still carrying Hermione. He pushed forwards and in a blink of an eye, he arrived at Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle jumped aside and Harry flew up the stairs and pushed open the door.

"HEADMASTER!" he cried to the portrait, "Tom, he kil… I can't say it. Is there any way?"

Dumbledore peered through his portrait at Hermione and nodded.

"It is dangerous, though, Harry, my boy," said Dumbledore.

"Well, what is it?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure if it will work.." mused Dumbledore.

"WHAT IS IT?" screamed Harry and a glass goblet in the room broke.

"It has been said that if true love murders true love then, the way to repair it is true love," said Dumbledore.

"Explain," said Harry.

"If Tom killed Hermione without her permission, then that would be true love killing true love and the way to bring her back to life would be with a kiss. So, you, Harry, must go to wherever Tom is and taunt him and get him over here and hopefully, he will kiss Hermione if he is alone with her and feels remorse which he should."

"He's Tom Riddle! He doesn't feel remorse!" cried Harry.

"Actually," said a voice. Harry turned around to see Ginny walk into the room. "He does."

Behind her, came Luna. "Harry, hide!" said Luna. "Wha-" asked Harry but Luna pushed him into a closet. He peeked through the key hole.

Luna was motioning at the door and after a few seconds, Tom Riddle walked in.

"There she is," pointed Ginny. Hermione lay on the floor, her face still masked in fright.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Tom.

"I think you know," answered Luna.

"You can undo it, you know," said Ginny, softly.

"Impossible," said Tom.

"Not for true lovers," answered Ginny, "All that is required is a kiss."

Tom's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?" he asked. Ginny and Luna nodded as Tom fell to his knees.

As Harry looked upon Tom's face, he saw something shiny. And then, in disbelief, he realized Tom was crying. A tear dripped down his face and onto his lip and in that second, Tom, very gently, kissed Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes and her chest moved up and down. Ginny and Luna smiled, as did Harry, in the closet.

"Go now, Tom, when she is ready, she will come to you," said Ginny.

Harry wondered what Ginny meant, as Tom looked at Ginny and said, "Thank you. I am sorry for what I have done to you, Ginny, and to you as well, Luna. I will never be able to repay you for this."

"You already have," answered Luna and Ginny nodded.

"Have I?" asked Tom, puzzled.

"Yes," answered Ginny, "You are no longer Voldemort, Tom, though you may still feel like him. Your heart is completely your own, Tom, and it is nice, pure, and it belongs to the girl who you have just restored life to."

"I'm not so sure," said Tom, coldly, and then, he exited the office.

Ginny, Luna, and Harry waited a couple of seconds before rushing to Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione!" said Harry, "We thought we had lost you."

Hermione laughed and said, "How could I leave you guys?"

Ron rushed into the room and saw Hermione on the ground.

"HERMIONE! What? You were dead? How?" asked Ron, confused.

Hermione laughed and said, "Ginny and Luna figured out a way."

"Hey, Luna," said Harry, just realizing something, "Tom said he was sorry for what he did to you. What did he do?"

The happiness fled out of her eyes and Hermione and Ginny turned to her, concerned. Harry noticed the change in the atmosphere and said, "No. Don't answer me. I am sorry I asked that."

Luna sighed and said, "No. I'm glad you did. I was working up the courage to tell you all. Well, Ginny and Hermione already know. When I was nine, Voldemort came to my house and tried to get my mother to join him. My dad was fishing at the time, and I was in my room. My mother was in her labatory and when she refused, he got angry and said he would get his revenge. So, I hear yelling, and I came into the room. And my mother told me to hide. But Voldemort saw me and he was about to torture me when my mother threw a potion at him and an explosion happened. He got away, my mother died, and the spell he was about to cast on me went wrong and now, I am crazy and have dilousions but sometimes they state the future and other times they are just crazy. So I knew about Hermione and Tom and I know what might happen in the future."

"Do you know who wins the war?" asked Ron

"Yes."

"Who?" asked Harry, eagerly.

"I can't tell you, Harry Potter. The future isn't set in stone," answered Luna.


	12. Tom Riddle Discussion Group

**Hey, guys, so it is almost at the end. Im heading towards 16 chapters plus and epilogue. I probably will write a prequel. If anyone really wants something to happen in this story that hasnt happened already, review with your idea and I'll try to fit it in. Thanks for sticking with the story and for all of your awesome reviews that have helped me write Dead Roses. Love ya, Macey247**

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were curled up in the Room of Requirement on cozy, red and gold armchairs. Hermione had a shawl around her shoulders and was drinking hot chocolate. Ginny stared enviously at the mug while Luna stared into space. The girls had gathered to talk about Tom Riddle.

"All right," said Ginny, "Since no one else has spoken up yet, I guess I'll start. This man, that we gather to talk about, this man: Tom Riddle, has done unspeakably horrible things to us. And to all of our friends. But we still forgive him. So, let us start by naming what he has done to us and our friends."

"He sent Bellatrix to torture Neville's parents," said Luna.

"He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry," said Hermione.

"He killed Ginny and Ron's brother, Fred," said Luna, at which Ginny stiffened.

"He made me crazy," said Luna.

"He took me down into the chamber and almost killed me," said Ginny. "He did kill me," said Hermione. Luna nodded. "Keep going, Mione," said Ginny, encouragingly.

"He made me trust him. He tortured me. He is responsible for all of the bruises on my body and on my heart."

"So, why have all of us forgiven him?" asked Ginny.

"'Cause he's Tom," said Hermione. Ginny looked curiously at Hermione but then she smiled.

"You're right. We haven't forgiven Voldemort. But we've forgiven Tom. Most of the things he did to you, 'Mione, he did as Tom, same for me. And Luna, well, Voldemort cast the spell on you, but you forgave him," said Ginny.

"He was going to kill me," said Luna.

"So why did you forgive him?" asked Hermione.

"Because he would have relived me from my pain," said Luna, "I was dying. I had some type of magical cancer and I was dying. But he didn't know. If he had killed me, it would have been better than living with a deatheater mom or with some type of sick, twisted thing inside me. But when the spell went wrong, it made me crazy but somehow healed me."

"Oh, Luna," whispered Hermione and even tough Ginny looked pale.

"Tom is a good man, you know, Hermione. You want to wait for him to turn into a better man before you marry him but if you marry him then he will turn into a better man."

"I can't, Luna. Harry and Ron- well, I'd feel like I had betrayed them," said Hermione. Luna shrugged and Ginny gave Hermione a sympathetic smile.

"I love you, guys," said Hermione and she got up to hug Ginny and Luna. "We love you too," said Ginny, warmly.

"How did you get Tom to revive me?" asked Hermione.

"Easy," said Ginny, "We sent Tom an anonymous message saying we could help him and he came. I think he knew we had sent it and we wouldn't hurt him. And we mentioned something about you, so you know, that might have helped too."

Luna grinned and said, "So, are you really going to marry him, Hermione?"

Hermione's smile darkened, "I don't know. I don't really see why he wants to get married. I mean, I know it shows your love for each other, but I know he loves me and he knows I love him so why can't that be enough. Even if we did get married, I would take his name and keep mine."

"So, Hermione Jean Granger Riddle?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "a mouthful."

Luna laughed and Ginny smiled, when there came a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT?" yelled Ginny. "HARRY POTTER!" yelled Harry from outside the Room of Requirement.

"Come in," said Hermione, and with those words the doors opened and Harry strolled inside.

"Hey, girls, can I talk to Hermione?" asked Harry, shyly.

Ginny nodded and she and Luna walked out of the room after motioning Hermione to meet them in the library afterwards. Hermione nodded and looked up at Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" she said lazily.

"Hermione," said Harry, "I've been thinking a lot about it lately and I realized that if it is anyone's fault you feel in love with Vold- Tom, it's mine because I asked you to go to the past and one of the only ways you could have completed the mission as amazingly as you did was to get him to fall in love with you and I must say, you guys are well suited."

"You sound like Dumbledore," said Hermione. Harry laughed nervously and Hermione motioned for him to go on.

"And so, I talked about with Ron a little, which resulted in some loud noises and then, I talked about it with Neville and he said that he will forgive you but he doesn't understand how you could have done it when that is the man who hates muggleborns."

"Tom doesn't. Voldemort does," said Hermione, calmly. Harry looked nervous and said, "Right. So we talked and I realized that I shouldn't have got mad at you and that I forgive you."

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione. Harry smiled, hugged Hermione and left and Hermione walked down to the library. She found Ginny and Luna sitting in bean bag chairs in a small corner. Hermione sank down into one and waited for them to talk. "What'd he say?" asked Ginny.

"That he was sorry and he has forgiven me. But I don't get it! Why does everyone except you guys act like I've done a truly horrible thing by falling in love with Tom Riddle? They all act like I killed their parents, I tortured their friend, and blah, blah, blah. They all act like I did something that they can say, Oh I forgive you, but its not something that needs forgiving. I haven't done anything wrong!" Hermione yelled.

"SHH!" screamed the librarian.

"Sorry," whispered Ginny, "she's having an emotional crisis."

Hermione laughed, causing Ginny and Luna to laugh hysterically too, all of them unaware that Harry had also gone to the library and had heard everything.


	13. You Owe Me Part One

Luna and Hermione stayed in the library to study and Ginny left to go do homework in her dorm. Ginny got to her dorm and started to write her potions essay when the glare of the sun blinded her. She looked out the window and, realizing it was a beautiful day, decided to go do work outside. So she piled up her textbooks, paper, and quills and walked outside. She sat down near the Womping Willow and began to write.

A second later, there was a loud sound but Ginny didn't bother to look up since she thought it was only the Womping Willow. That was her mistake. A second later, a wand was pressed against her neck.

"Hello, Tom," said Ginny, pleasantly, "what's up?"

Tom Riddle pressed his wand harder against Ginny's neck but she refused to let her fear show.

"You owe me, Tom," she said, her eyes gleaming in anger, "me, and Luna."

Tom shrugged and waved his wand. Ginny felt herself being whirled around in darkness. Suddenly, she fell to the floor and was then, lifted up by strong hands and then, thrown to the ground again.

"What do you want?" growled Ginny, sitting up.

Tom Riddle looked down at the girl he had just captured and said nothing.

"First, you posses me. Second, try to kill me. Third, kill my brother. Fourth, kill my best friend. What more can you do?" exploded Ginny. Yes, she had forgiven him, but now he was capturing her? He owed her.

"You owe me, Tom," said Ginny, with cold, cruel eyes. She stood up and drew her wand.

"Expelliarmus," Tom screamed. Ginny jumped out of the way.

"You owe me, Tom. Why did you bring me here?"

Tom dropped his wand, fell to his knees, and in a pleading voice and said, "Why doesn't she love me anymore?"

Ginny backed away slowly, scared of Tom's sudden mood swing. "She does," answered Ginny sweetly, "she always has. She just tries not to show it."

"No, she doesn't. I know she doesn't," said Tom.

"Yes, she does. I know she does," answered Ginny.

"NO! SHE DOESN'T!" screamed Tom.

"Why, why do you think she doesn't love you?" asked Ginny.

"In her sleep, she said she loved Harry and Ron and she said she hated me," said Tom. Ginny instantly understood. Hermione had been having a nightmare and in the nightmare, she had had to lie about her relationship with Tom. Ginny tried to explain to Tom, but he held up a hand.

"How can I get her to love me again, Ginny? How?" he pleaded.

"FOR THE LAST TIME," screamed Ginny, "SHE DOES LOVE YOU!"

"Crucio!" snarled Tom, causing Ginny to fall to the floor. Ginny pushed herself up and walked over to Tom.

She placed her hand on his cheek and said, "You owe me, Tom. You owe me, and Luna, and especially Hermione. You don't believe me but she loves you. But sometimes she hates herself for it. And those times are when you kidnap her best friends. So take me back, Tom, and she will come to you, and she will be mad, and this is what you will do: you will cup her chin in your hands, say that you are sorry, kiss her and then say, 'Hello. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and my heart belongs to you.' And she will know then that she truly loves you."

Tom nodded and aparated, taking Ginny with him.

* * *

Hermione and Harry sat on chairs in the Room of Requirement.

"I heard what you said in the library, Hermione. And I am so sorry. More than ever now," began Harry.

"I know," said Hermione.

Then, the doors burst open and Luna ran inside.

"Hermione! Harry! Ginny is gone!"


	14. You Owe Me Part Two

"He wouldn't!" shouted Hermione, enraged.

"I know you love him, Hermione, but I still think that he is evil," said Harry, changing his mind instantly.

Then, the doors opened again and in walked Ginny and Tom. Harry rushed towards Ginny and kissed her and she looked at him in surprise. He backed away, looking embarrassed.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I know," she said smugly. "And I think that I love you too, Harry Potter. Hermione, Tom wishes to speak to you. Harry and I will leave."

Harry and Ginny left, leaving Hermione and Tom alone. Hermione crossed her arms and said, "Well? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, TOM RIDDLE. AND NOW, YOU CAPTURE AND TORTURE MY BEST FRIEND, WHO YOU OWE?"

Tom ran towards her and cupped her chin in his hands. "I am so sorry, Hermione," he said, tears sliding down his face. He leaned forward and kissed his beloved 'Mione. Then, a second later, he pulled away. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and my heart belongs to you."

"Oh, Tom!" said Hermione, burying her face in his chest. "I love you," she whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I love you!" she said and then began to shout, "I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU, TOM!"

"And I love you," said Tom, convinced of Hermione's love for him. "But Harry will still want a battle. You know the prophecy, dear 'Mione."

"I know. Yes, Tom, yes, I will marry you."

Tom smiled and brought the ring out from his pocket. He placed it upon her finger as Ginny whispered from the doorway, "You may kiss the bride."

Tom smiled and kissed Hermione again and then, swung her off her feet and carried her over to Ginny.

"I must go, 'Mione," he said. "Harry is preparing his army now as I must. " Tom kissed her one more time and then, he was gone.

"Why must there be a battle?" asked Hermione. Ginny looked at her friend, pity in her eyes.

"I have no idea," she murmured softly.

And only a day later, hundreds of deatheaters stood across from hundreds of Auror's, Hogwarts students and graduates, professors, and the other people on the side of Harry Potter. Hermione and Ginny stood in the back round, ready to heal any injured wizard of witch, good or bad.

Harry screamed, "You will die, Voldemort!"

Tom only looked at Hermione and the battle began. There was a rush of spells and Hermione lost sight of Tom and Harry. Flashes of every color imaginable lit up the night sky. Hermione caught sight of Luna and as she ran to help her, Ron did too. The deatheater Luna was fighting cast a spell that hit Ron straight in the chest. Hermione killed the deatheater and went over to join Luna, who was crying over Ron.

"He's dying!" shouted Luna.

"He'll be fine!" said Hermione, but hope was already dying inside her.

"I think I loved him!" said Luna, in despair but then she started laughing hysterically and sobbing over Ron. Hermione knew that some part of her hope had been destroyed too and it had turned her even crazier.

Hermione kissed Ron on the forehead, said goodbye, and tried to find Ginny. She looked around wildly and finally found her fighting Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Santasophogo!" shouted Bellatrix and Ginny hit the ground.

Molly Weasley raised her wand and shouted, "Don't you dare touch my children. Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione and Molly ran to Ginny who was lying on the ground, blood pouring from her arms and legs. Hermione had read about the spell and knew that the only thing that healed it was time. She could stop the blood for a little bit. Hermione raised her wand and stopped the blood.

"The only thing that will heal it is time," said Hermione.

"They're fighting!" someone shouted. "Harry and He Who Must Not Be Named are dueling!" Hermione kissed Ginny on the forehead, whispered goodbye, and then raced off into the battle to find her best friend and her true love.


	15. In the End

Hermione pushed in between deatheaters, Order members and Hogwarts students. I have to find Harry and Tom, she thought. Hermione levitated herself and spotted the two enemies near the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Tom, Harry, stop fighting. I want to talk to you," screamed Hermione when she got closer to them. She threw a shield charm over herself, Tom and Harry.

"Yes, my dear?" asked Tom quietly.

Hermione walked closer to the fighting boys and said in despair,"I can't bear it any longer. How am I supposed to live when Ron is dying, Ginny is injured, Luna is even crazier, and you two, the last people left in this world that I love are trying to kill each other?"

Harry looked kind of confused, but Tom understood. "Is that what you wish?" he asked hesitantly.

"It is," said Hermione.

Tom raised his wand. Harry realized what was happening and screamed," No, Hermione you don't need him to kill you."

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes shining with tears and said, "I do need him to kill me, Harry. And I want you both to promise me that you will not kill or hurt anyone else tonight. Also, I want you to wait at least three days before trying to kill or harm each other. Is that clear?"

Both Harry and Tom nodded. Hermione burst out in tears and ran to hug Harry. Tom stayed behind, watching Hermione.

Hermione turned around and walked slowly to Tom. "I love you," she said, "A dying woman may seek nothing but comfort, a living woman seeks revenge, a woman with an empty soul seeks whatever is not hers, but a woman in despair and love seeks death. Remember these words, Tom Riddle, because before I changed them, they were yours." And then she kissed him, like she had never done so before.

But soon the happy moment was over and she said,"I am ready, Tom. Goodbye Harry, you are my best friend. Goodbye Tom, I love you."

Tom raised his wand and said the killing words, "Avada Kedavra."

Hermione fell back onto the ground with a soft smile on her face. Tom leaned down and whispered, "Now you are free, my dear."

"Stupefy," screamed Harry. Tom turned around and dodged the spell.

"You see, Harry Potter, I am the only one who is loyal to Hermione Granger, my love."

Tom braced himself and allowed himself to be hit with the killing curse right in his chest. Tom fell over backwards and the tiniest part of his soul that was still within him went to join Hermione's in a better place.


	16. Epilogue: Scented Roses

Harry Potter became Minister of the Ministry of Magic and, though he was a good leader, he never forgave himself for betraying Hermione. The Wizarding World still loved him even though they realized that Hermione was the one that they should worship.

Luna, even in her crazy state, found a cure for Ron and nursed him back to health and Ginny made a strong recovery. After Luna had finished healing Ron, he asked her out and two years later, he proposed. Ginny dumped Harry and married Dean Thomas.

Harry, as Minister, created a new graveyard and church for all victims of the war and Tom and Hermione had a special joined grave. Upon their gravestone said:

Tom Riddle

A Man who's Strength, Courage, and Love Brought Him to the Light

His Greatness Will Live on Forever

Hermione Jane Granger-Riddle

A Passionate, Wise Woman who Brought Upon The Death of Tom Riddle

She Will Be Forever Remembered in Our Hearts

Even Though These Two are Not Bound Together by Law, They Are Bound Together by Love

We Will Always Remember Tom and Hermione Riddle

This World Would Not Be the Same without Either of Them

Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle's souls went to join the many other wizard and witch souls in the In-Between. Soon, they were both moved to their own sort of Heaven, because they were not attached to anything down on Earth.

Hermione and Tom had a long talk with Albus Dumbledore's soul and Tom went to apologize to everyone he had killed. When Tom came back, Hermione had on a huge smile for him and told him her favorite quote, "A dying woman may seek nothing but comfort, a living woman seeks revenge, a woman with an empty soul seeks whatever is not hers, but a woman in despair and love seeks death." And so be it.


End file.
